


Ficlet: In the shadow of your heart

by finvampire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dark Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Male Slash, Top Jared Padalecki, Vampire Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finvampire/pseuds/finvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen falls into darkness....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: In the shadow of your heart

IN THE SHADOW OF YOUR HEART

 

You awaken, naked; lying on silk sheets- not sure how you arrived or why you are here. Darkness. Blindfolded and gagged. Leather cuffs bind your ankles and wrists. Chains run to the corners of the bed. You cannot move, no matter how much you struggle. The bindings dig into your flesh.

You realise that you are not alone. Sound of a man, breathing low, and steady, comes from the corner of the room. You struggle against your chains and gag, but no one can help you. You feel something cold touch your foot. Rough fingers glide over your flesh, tracing a sinuous line from ankle to knee. You get goosebumps all over your body. You struggle but a big hand holds you down. Strong fingers grip your flesh and hold you against the mattress. His hands continue to move, tracing a path over the flesh of your thighs, your belly and chest. He tweaks your nipples, pulling and twisting the sensitive flesh.

His hands continue downwards, tracing an intrusive hand over your soft member. He forces your thighs apart , curious fingertips caressing the flesh of your inner thigh. You feel lips on your skin, a kiss, sucking as he pulls the flesh into his mouth, wet lips violating you. He's brutal, anxious- you part your thighs slightly, wanting to resist, and feeling dirty when your body betrays you.

Guilt.

You feel two sharp points, the tips of teeth resting menacingly on your vulnerable flesh. You're stricken by fear, but desire also, a yearning to submit. He continues to suck and kiss, sharp canines poised for the final, most fulfilling of kisses. Fear makes room for lust as you move, rubbing your flesh against his lips and teeth; knowing what they offer, but unable to resist. Not wanting to resist.

They descend; piercing you, driving deep into your thigh. You buck and scream against your bindings but it doesn't matter- he holds you hard against himself, fangs in your flesh as you feel your blood erupt into his mouth. Your very life is flowing into him as he drinks deeply, mouth locked to your wounds as he drains you. You sink deeper and deeper, the world receding away until all you feel is his lips on you. Darkness is calling you, singing to you.

You fall.

-**-**-

Slowly, you're coming to your senses as if from a dream, or was it a nightmare? It is dark, and you realise that you are blindfolded. Your mouth is dry, the gag still in place; cutting off your muffled cries. You are still bound. Your muscles ache, and you feel a dull throbbing on your thigh. Your skin burns where his mouth touched you. You miss their presence, and feel guilty for it. Still naked, you are bathed in sweat but start to shiver with the cold.

You are not alone.

You feel his hands on your face, releasing your blindfold. Bright candlelight floods your eyes, and a sudden feeling of terror grips a hold of you. You blink, taking in the surroundings. You know you should try to escape, to run from your captor. Your eyes lock with his; you fall into them, hypnotised. The dark voice inside your head returns, whispering to you "...stay...stay...".

'You don't want this...or ,do you?'

The voice whispers to you "...stay little one...stay, and join me", persuadive tendrils of desire snake through your brain, curling around your thoughts, and memories; caressing the darkest depths of your soul...

"stay...feed my desire"

You feel his hands sliding over your skin- hot, burning; no longer cold. You feel him release the bindings around your ankles, and wrists. Desire pumps through your brain, maddening lust which makes you want to scream. It hurts.

He cups your chin with his hand, drawing your lips to rough ,demanding kiss. You feel his sharp teeth against your tongue, remembering how they felt piercing your skin. You press into him, grinding your ass and crotch against his lap. Sweat drips down your body, mixing with the warm blood that flows in a scarlet rivulet to the sheets. His fingers trace the blood to its source, sliding higher, wet and warm as they enter you, his fingertips forcing themselves deep inside you. You sigh as they begin to slide in, and out.

His lips move from yours, wet kisses trailing your cheeks, moving down to your neck...kissing, and sucking. One hand grips your hair, pulling your head back, exposing your neck even more, as the other continues to slide in and out of you.

You feel his lips on your throat, sharp points of fangs resting against the artery. With one bite you would be his, your precious lifeblood filling him as he greedily sucked you dry.

Is this what you want?  
Desire beyond life, slavery beyond death...  
Submitting to be his for eternity. His concubine, his chattel.

Is this what you desire? The dark voice whispers against your ear as the darkness claims you once more.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If someone would like to beta this fic, lemme' know :)


End file.
